owodsettingnwoddicemechanicscrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Followers of Set
General Name: Followers of Set Nickname: Setites, Serpents, Corruptors Founder: Set/Seth/Typhon Allegiance: Independent, Set Disciplines: Majesty, Obfuscate, Serpentis The Followers of Set are one of the most universily reviled clans. Although not much is known about this secretive clan, much of their lore and history hints at a dark origin. Disciplines Clan Disciplines: Majesty, Obfuscate, Serpentis The Generic Setite Strength 2, Dexterity 3, Stamina 1 / Charisma 3, Manipulation 4, Appearance 3 / Perception 2, Intelligence 3, Wits 3 *The Setites glide through social interaction like snakes do through tall grass. Their goals are the same: find prey, wrap in in coils, and then swallow it whole. Beauty is used to lure prey in, smalltalk to charm it, and then the final pinch comes when the Setite performs a seemingly small favor that, if rumors are true, steals a small part of the vampire's soul and feeds it to Set. The planning Setites put into their manipulation and corruption equals that of the Ventrue and Lasombra. In the off chance a Setite has to do something themselves, they're capable, but not particularly suited to combat. There are known "warrior" Setites, but these are kept back by the rest of the clan, reserved for assassinations and terror campaigns. Alertness 1, Empathy 2, Expression 2, Intimidation 2, Leadership 1-4, Streetwise 4, Subterfuge 3 *Cultivating relationships is a key aspect of the Setites' plan to dominate the criminal underground all over the world. Through their use of intimidation and masterful leadership, they hope to tempt all other vampires to their ways. If they ever try to renenge, the Serpents can tie them down with so many prestation debts and legalese that many vampires would just as soon pay them off than sit through hours of sly weaseling. Animal Ken 1-3, Drive 1, Etiquette 3, Firearms 2, Melee 2, Performance 1 (Acting, Singing, or Public Speaking), Security 1, Stealth 2 *Many Setites keep snakes as pets, and like their familiars, they are skilled at deceiving people with an appearance of lassitude, only to strike suddenly and from an unexpected direction. This lulling comes in many different forms: acting like a friend or trusted advisor, hiding in the shadows, and smiling to the face of their target while preparing to stab them in the back. The mesmerizing use of Serpentis is just overkill - but Setites like overkill. Academics 2, Finance 3, Linguistics 1-5, Occult 3, Politics 3 *Setites study a broad field of interests, the better to interact and charm their chosen victims. Knowing that one extra detail of history can mean the difference between the Prince's acceptance or ostracization. Even so, many of the Serpents can figure out a way to worm their way into the society of the Kindred, whether because they have a keen judge of the political situation or through sheer fiscal power. There are several Setites who act as priests for their fellow clan-members and those who follow the Path of Typhon. Their rituals are obscure and often dangerous, but have certain uses that usually outweigh the costs. Allies 3, Contacts 3, Fame 1-3, Generation 1-5, Resources 4+ *Setites tend to be fairly selective when they choose childer. Set's will is not served by weak or ineffective neonates, and Setites tend to be fairly old. This age has allowed them to develop allies and cultivate contacts around the world, which they are only too happy to use against their enemies. Some use these riches and notoriety to keep themselves in the spotlight, serving as a distraction for their more clandestine clanmembers. Obfuscate 2, Presence 2, Serpentis 1-3 *Setites have mastered both the power of being seen and of not being seen, whichever better serves their purpose. The gifts they have received from Set allow them to bedazzle their targets like the snakes whom they so revere, then striking suddenly and planting poison in the flesh and spirits of the unwary vampire. Common Natures and Demeanors (See pages 112-115 of the Vampire: The Masquerade sourcebook for a list of most of these Natures and Demeanors and their function in gameplay, unless otherwise noted.) Architect, Bon Vivant, Celebrant, Conniver, Director, Fanatic, Gallant, Martyr, Monster, Pedagogue, Perfectionist, Traditionalist, Visionary... basically, a Setite will choose whichever role best serves the current needs of Set. History Early History Dark Ages Victorian Age Snake Eyes - Final Nights Casinos, brothels, drug dens, and even more iniquitious dens of sin are the homes of the Setites. These locations bring wealth and souls under the control of the Setites, who wield this power with the goal of ressurecting Set - and this goal grows ever closer as the years go by. Organization Antitribu The Serpents of the Light Sects Bloodlines Culture Clan Prestige • Obscure; you have done little to contribute to the Setites' plan. Your skills and seduction and persuasion are strong, but perhaps not as strong as they could be •• Known; you have been inducted into a Temple of Set, and can practice the basest of his rituals. Your noteriety grows as you corrupt and use the childer of Caine ••• Popular; your reputation as a true Serpent preceeds you. Your ability to entice and entangle your foes is noted by Clan elders (Count Ormonde) •••• Storied; few people stand long against your temptations, and those who do soon learn the error of their ways. Your ability to serve Set grows with each passing night (Hesha Ruhadze) ••••• Legend; you are Set's right hand on the mortal plane. Your knowledge of the secret world will make Set's ressurection happen sooner rather than later (Nefertiti) Style and Appearance Religion and Philosophy All Setites follow the Path of Typhon, which means they revere the Egyptian god Set above all overs, though the power of other deities is not discounted. In particular, the Christian God and the Hindi pantheon have creeds that make their followers unsuitable for corruption (at least on the surface). A Small Favor: Clan Relationships Setites: Warm Eyes, Cold Heart Embraces Notable Followers of Set *Aabbt Kindred, Andrew of Egypt (Ankhesenaten/Andreas) *Celine Chevalier *Danny Larkshill *Khay'tall, Snake of Eden *Marcel, Sir Marriot D'Urban *Nefertiti, Nehsi *Count Ormonde *Qufur am-Heru *Ruhadze, Hesha *Samat Ramal-Ra, Archon, Sarrasine, Sutekh (Set/Typhon), The Dark God <<<< BACK